Absolution
by JFresshhh
Summary: Alcohol leads to two different roads. James almost raped Bella, but Edward broke down his barriers. In one night, on a cold street and a crackling fire, two broken people share their dark secrets. But forgiveness is divine. AU/AH.
1. Absolution

**AN: **My first one-shot! This was inspired by _"This Night" – Black Lab._ Put it on now! ;]

WARNING! Mild profanity and the mention of drugs and smoking is contained. You've been warned...

Check out my story, _Sing to My My Past _-- Edward is a well-known musician. He's lost himself and can't understand why he has chosen his way of life. He goes back to Forks in attempt to restore his old life. Can he be redeemed or will problems rise? Find out as Edward reminisces his past!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Twilight_ or Shaun Cassidy. Let me hide in the corner and cry.

* * *

EPOV

James and I were loitering on the dark streets. The street lights were already on, but only dimly. James was stumbling across the street with the bottle of alcohol vertical up his mouth. I could see the liquids dripping from the corners of his mouth; he was really winging it.

"Hey, you want another swig?" James slurred.

I shook my head; I had a major headache and I felt like I was going to pass out any time. "No, man, let's get out of here. I'm dying over here."

"There's magic in this bottle, Eddie." Then he let out an echoing howl into the air.

We were across the street now and I slumped on a brick wall. James was still intoxicating himself with the spirits. He may has well been bathing in the beer, dammit.

I tightly shut my eyes and put my head between my eyes. I practiced breathing through my nose slowly. My headache was giving me hell.

"Come on, stop, James. I think you've had enough to drink tonight."

"Remember, Eddie, there is no limit. Go as far as the stars let you."

I was sober enough to know that those were not the words for that particular strife at all. In fact, it was miles away from that non-alcoholic related reason. It was for an academic goal – which is far from our reach.

"Do you believe in magic," James began to sang, "in a young girl's heart."

James was definitely losing it. Either he's into Shaun Cassidy, or he's had overconsumption of Disney. Sooner or later, he would tell me that God hit him in the face if he tripped and fell flat on his nose! _The guy's brain is turning to goo_, I joked.

"Check that out, Edward." He looked longingly in the distance with the bottle slipping through his fingers. _Okay_, I thought to myself uneasily. This must be _something_ to pull James' attention away from the enchantments in his hands.

I followed his gaze to a girl around our age walking ahead the street. James locked his eyes on her and he staggered in her direction. I had a strange feeling that he was up to no good. I followed him at a sluggish pace, but when I finally reached him, he was already trying to strip the poor girl.

I sighed and sank against the wall as I heard the girl whimper. I had no desire to hear James to do his dirty work, so I put my hands over my ears in effort to tune them out. My hands were inches away from my head when I listened in on another thing.

"Please," I heard her whisper in a broken voice.

I sorely turned my throbbing head toward James and his victim. I felt sympathy wash through me as soon as I took in the cruel picture.

James wore a wicked smile. He snaked both of his arms around her waist, but his mouth was trying to eat at her face. The girl had her face toward me and her arms locked to her sides, trying to back away from him.

The girl had a slender figure with chestnut hair that flowed to her waist. She had creamy skin that clashed with her brown locks. But what made me pity her most was that her chocolate eyes were undoubtedly satiated with fear.

In her terror, James obviously did not feel sorrowful. A devilish smirk was plastered on his face. One of his hands cupped itself around her ass and the other crawling up her stomach, toward her breast.

I had the sudden urge to protect this girl from a night that would emotionally scar her for the rest of her life. She looked so vulnerable compared to James, and she was not fighting him off. I became angry at her lack of self defense. I inwardly growled and pushed myself up off of the cold ground.

"James," I tried saying firmly, "Just let her go."

"Why? She is too pretty to ignore, man."

"Seriously, James, this is wrong. Let her go."

"Has Edward become the saint?"

"Never. This is just sick. Think about how you'll feel about this tomorrow."

"I'll think that this was a fun night banging this one."

I heard the girl gasp, but she was benefitting from James' distraction and tried to wiggle herself out of his grasp.

"Dude, can you _hear_ yourself? You've definitely killed off more than enough brain cells for your sanity."

"What's the matter, Edward? You don't seem to be taking advantage of yourself right now."

"In your unjust case, you mean _taking advantage_ of a defenseless girl."

"Just cut the crap, Edward. We got drunk for _your_ sake, remember?"

My hands instantly curled into fists and I took a deep breath. How _dare_ he even bring it up? I knew my life was shit and he didn't need to remind me about it.

"This was not how it was supposed to turn out," I said deadly.

"Whatever, man. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He turned back to the topless girl and crashed his lips to hers. My body felt enflamed and I could not take James' behavior anymore. _Fuck you, then, bastard!_ I thought.

I stumbled over to him. I threw my arm back and my fist collided with his face.

He lurched and said, "What the fuck, Edward?"

I then knocked him upside the head and he fell over out cold.

I stepped back and muttered, "You make me sick, James."

I was fuming, but I heard ragged breathing behind me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and then slowly faced the victimized girl.

She was crouching against the wall with her tattered blouse clutched in her fragile fingers to her chest. I could notice that she was breathing quickly because her back was moving up and down rapidly. One of her frail hands ran through her wavy hair and she looked up at me. Her face was tearstained and it made my heart twist.

From where I was standing, she looked like she was traumatized.

I didn't know what to say nor do, so I muttered, "I'm sorry."

I turned on my heels and ran away from James and the girl.

"W–Wait!" she called.

I ignored her plea and kept running. I pushed my toes against the gravel beneath my feet and exercised my arms in front of me and behind me. I felt the air blowing through my disheveled hair and against my pale skin.

_Heel, toe, heel, toe, heel, toe…_

I skidded to an abrupt stop and fell on my knees. I held my face in my hands and breathed heavily. Each breath that ripped through my throat hurt from the cold air, and each pain triggered one stupid mistake of my life from the many.

Seriously, there's a pool of them, so it's easy to fish one out.

I dropped my hands so they fell to my sides and breathed in deeply. I felt the wind tousle my hair and my eyes gazed at the stars above me.

I fell back and my back touched the crumbly cement. I just stayed like that, staring at the stars in hope that some truck would come and run me over.

As my breathing evened out, I eventually drifted off.

I dreamt of myself as the happy and carefree man I was before my life became tangled with James. Everything was so simple and warmhearted, but all of that changed when I started hanging out with James.

It all began with petty things; I refused to do my homework or excuse myself with white lies. Then the more time I spent with him, the more serious my behavior became. I was scolding off to my teachers and arguing with my family.

And then James introduced me to the world of alcohol, smoking, and drugs. The three things that I promised myself I wouldn't involve myself in…ever.

I've smoked occasionally, but I had quit roughly one year ago. It only posed as a relief to me when I was too tense. I am satisfied to say that I have not cheated nor plan on it. I need to get my life back in normality in any shape or form.

I did not take drugs often – but I had done it two or three times. James tried pushing me further into doing it more or trying other things, but I was humane enough to reject his offers. But the wholly fact that I even _did them_ is enough to confiscate my staircase to heaven to the abyss.

But I did not care for heaven as much as I did for my family. I knew that I was hurting them as I continued to hang out with James. Each time they confronted me with the issue, though, I would become furious.

My parents were more than disappointed to the person I had become, and then they had no other choice than to kick me out when I was eighteen. I was irate that they had told me, but I understood at the same time.

I had never seen Esme so heartbroken. I thought she was on the verge of groveling on her knees to make me stop. I still remember the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks and the throaty noises she made to hold her back from cracking.

Carlisle had tried to give me a father-to-son conversation. I've never seen him so disappointed in me. He told me that I needed to be the son that he raised and not this monster who didn't give a damn about anything else. I knew he was just as forlorn as Esme because he was a compassionate man – so disowning his son must have been difficult.

My friends tried talking to me and, unfortunately, even they did not pierce me.

Rosalie told me that I was being a jackass and I needed to stop. She told me that I was being stupid and it defied against everything I had ever convicted.

Emmett tried to give me a man-to-man talk. He told me that I was being stupid and mean, and that I didn't give a damn about what I was doing with my life. I managed to catch his traitor tears.

Jasper tried talking to me. One would think that with his talent for sympathizing, he would get to you – but he failed. He told me that I chose a friend erroneously and that consorting with him just poisoned my life.

And Alice…my little sister became a maniac. I thought that she would have to be situated in a mental hospital because of her tantrum. Alice was screaming at me with furious tears pouring out from her eyes. She was pounding me in the chest and scratching at my arms. She made it look like a tornado flew through my room – she threw everything around and stomped on anything that touched the floor. But I was solid, rock solid throughout all of this.

That's what I was with all of them – I was a rock. No matter what they did or said to me, nothing would change. Inside and out, I remained as I was, no matter how much I didn't like it myself.

So then James took me in. And for the past three years, he and I have been doing _something_. I hadn't gone to college. I wanted to, but neither of us had the money to do it. I could have gotten a scholarship; I did have the brains – but that privilege disappeared. And my parents could have given me the money, but I was so nasty to them, they didn't offer and I wouldn't have accepted if they did. I needed to be good enough for them – in my opinion, I was the furthest thing from good to them.

In what only seemed like a few minutes, I groggily awoke to someone hauling my back off of the ground. I muttered something and this person gently put my head on its lap.

"Edward?" The voice belonged to a young woman.

I mumbled to the woman to leave me on the streets and die.

"I won't allow it." She laughed humorlessly.

"Who are you?" I wondered tiredly.

She hesitated, but then said quietly, "I want to thank you."

"What?" I asked directly.

"Thank you." I heard her voice crack. "For saving me back there. You have not the faintest idea how grateful I am for standing up to that man."

I fluttered my eyes open to chocolate brown eyes that were staring straight into me.

I swallowed as I realized that this was the feeble girl that James had nearly raped.

"You," I breathed.

The unfathomable depths of her eyes could possibly burn me with the intensity. I could practically see the monster reflecting in her eyes. I suppose I would not mind for the girl to burn the monster. His actions were unforgivable so he needs to be punished.

She nodded and she tentatively brushed her fingers against my forehead to move my hair from my eyes. I blinked away from my mild trance. I realized again that my head was on her lap, so I tried to lift my head. It hurt as I tried sitting up, so I just let my head fall back.

She chuckled and said softly, "You need to rest, Edward."

"You do, too," I countered, but then I realized. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"James," she sneered, "did speak to you and said your name."

"Oh, right." I wanted to slap my palm to my forehead at my futility.

She moved her head up and down. She was looking at me, but I could tell through her eyes that she was thinking about something else.

I think I could take a good guess…

"I really am sorry for what happened. I wish I could kick James' stupid ass to Jupiter."

She laughed and it resembled to bells.

"It would be very wrong, but can it be Pluto?"

I liked how she and I were trying to make the tension lighter.

"Well, what James did to you wasn't so right, either. So he actually gets to be ass-whooped all the way to the edge of the universe."

"Out of this world," she said in a subdued voice.

I looked up at her eyes. I remembered that I still did not know this girl's name.

"Do you mind giving me your name?" I asked gently.

She smiled like an angel to me and answered, "My name is Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella."

I smiled back at her and replied, "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm sure that the way we met was not exactly of the formality," she joked.

"Definitely one for the books," I muttered.

She breathed a laugh. "I appreciate you very much for saving me, Edward."

"You're very welcome, Bella," I told her tenderly. I don't know what got into me," I began babbling. "I knew what James was doing was wrong and I just felt the urge to protect you. So now look where I stand. I'm accountable for alcohol and public violence."

"I would bust you out of jail," she joked. Then I felt her shiver.

"Come on, we better head off. I bet it's really late and it's _freezing_ out here."

"Definitely," she agreed.

I got up and helped her stand, too. Then, I took in what shredded clothing she was wearing.

"You didn't think to change?"

"Well," she said sheepishly, "I didn't want my savior to run off without giving him the proper thank-you."

"Ah, yes, this is the ideal way to say thank you."

"Hey," she said sharply. "If I didn't come here sooner, you would have killed yourself." Her eyebrows furrowed and her voice hinted a tone of anger.

"What makes you accuse me of that?" I questioned.

"When I was trying to help you up, you told me to leave you there to die," she reminded me.

"Okay, I was, like, half asleep – it slipped out. Remember?" I pointed to my temple; my head was still aching, but not as forceful as before.

"Whatever," she muttered shortly. Her forehead puckered and she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, now, why are you upset?" I tried to get her to look at me.

"Nothing," she mumbled. She looked down at her feet.

I gave her a reproving look.

"I don't think that being run over is the respectable way to die, Edward, especially after you just saved someone's life." She looked back up to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Right, because I plan on having an ideal way of dying. You know, in your case, I don't think dying of hypothermia is suitable, either. I wouldn't want to be responsible for your death."

She cracked a smile. "Just be glad that you're responsible for saving me."

"I very much am, Miss Swan."

She chuckled, but winced. I noticed that she had bruises on her arms.

I gasped. "Did James really get to you that far?"

"What? Oh, well I'm sure that a couple of them are."

"Bella," I said sternly, "those are more than a couple."

"Edward," she replied in my same tone, "Calm down and let me explain. I'm a pretty clumsy person – I fall all the time," she explained. But then a shiver shook her.

"Now I'm scared," I muttered. "Here." I shrugged off my jacket and draped it over her huddled shoulders.

"There. Now you won't die from hypothermia and I won't have to look at those hideous bruises."

"Thanks, but _hey_."

"Come on, let's get you somewhere warm."

"Nothing that hot chocolate can't fix."

I chuckled.

"Would you like some of that hot chocolate?" she asked shyly.

I saw some color creeping on her cheeks. Was Bella _blushing_? That's just adorable. I felt a grin forming on my face.

"It's the least I can do, Edward," she hastily said. She probably thought I was smiling out of embarrassment. _No way_, I thought.

"Will there be marshmallows?" I teased.

"And whipped cream."

"Yes, that is very kind of you."

"It should also help you with, you know, sobering up," she added lightly.

I smiled. "Let's go then! I feel like someone is hammering my head right now."

She giggled and began turning the other way.

Bella and I walked down the empty street. I had my arm over her shoulder to help her delicate body stay warm. She was leaning into my chest; she must have been cold and exhausted. I would, too, if I were on the search for a drunken savior.

I looked down at her and her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful, as if what happened earlier had not existed.

Seeing her in such serenity made me realize that saving Bella was the very right thing to do.

It may not make up for all of the other horrid things I've done in my past. My mistakes are done and I'll never be able to change them. But I can always make up for those mistakes in the future.

Maybe Bella and I will be able to spend more time with each other so I can gain that forgiveness. I know that using Bella like this is wrong, but it is good at the same time.

I would gain a friend that was actually _good_. I actually looked forward to forming a bond with this girl. I could tell that after tonight, Bella would be someone important to me. She seemed so pure and innocent and that is what I needed to be vital in my life.

The heck, we were heading to her place for hot chocolate. How friendly can that get?

I tightened my grip on her. I wondered how Bella feels about this. I'm certain that this night is something that neither of us will ever be able to forget.

I peeked down at her again. She still had her entry ways to those depths of chocolate closed, but her forehead was puckered. It must mean that she is thinking about something.

I sighed. I wanted to know what she was thinking about – about tonight, about tomorrow, about us…

If I spend more time with her, I should be able to read her, then.

_This was the start of a new beginning_, I reflected.

I stared at Bella from the corner of my eye. She did not mind my arm being over her as to she was leaning in me. I could feel vibrations from her throat on my chest; she must be humming to herself.

The tune sounded very familiar, but I could not make it out at the moment. I was too distracted with my thoughts and harmless girl beside me who was Bella.

I had a tight feeling in my chest that I would be able to keep my arm over her shoulder forever.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **The song that Bella was humming was "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

This is intended as a one-shot, but I know that there is a plot to this story.

_Where will Edward and Bella go from here? What will happen with James? Will Edward talk with his family again? Will James come in between these two?_

I'm currently writing this from Bella's POV.

REMEMBER! Check out "Sing to Me My Past"!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Alert just in case and pretty please review! :D

- Jennifer x


	2. Sanctuary

**AN:** Yay! So I've decided to continue this…for now. Here's Bella's POV of _Absolution_. If you haven't read it yet, do it!

WARNING! Mild profanity and references to drugs and rape. Read at your own risk!

Also, check out my story _Within Her Ashes_ --- Edward and his cousin Alice move into a recently abandoned home. Rumor has it, the girl who used to live there was killed by her own father, but no body was ever found. Her case was not fully investigated since certain arrangements were made; now all fear that her ghost lives on. When Edward is interested in the ghost's history, what secrets will he discover? How are his next door neighbors involved in the murder? As two worlds collide to find the truth, so will two hearts. R&R!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Twilight_, Shaun Cassidy, or The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

BPOV

Tears were threatening to escape the corners of my eye as I slowly made my way back home. The sole illumination I could recognize was the faint shape of the moon behind the clouds.

I was slightly overwhelmed that I was out this late. I don't recall the moon out when I stepped outside…

_Flashback; Earlier in the day_

I groaned. "Mom, when are you going to stop borrowing my money?"

I gasped at how I just spoke to Renee. I instantly regretted it as her eyes formed into black slits.

"Excuse me?" I wanted to shrink into a corner as I recognized her deadly tone.

"You need to stop taking my money. It's _mine_," I still argued.

"I'm your mother," she pressed.

"Well, _mother_, you haven't exactly been helpful to me."

"I'm not your slave."

"I never said you were! You feed me—trash—and hardly manage to keep a roof over our heads. In case you haven't noticed, that money is for my personal good use."

"You would never survive out there without me," she persisted.

"Really?" I contradicted. "Because I've been doing it for a while, if you haven't noticed."

"You would be dead without me," she told me hardly.

"Hardly," I dared. "You don't take proper care of me. And if you try, you just end up getting pissed off at me—something I have no control over," I added seriously.

"Listen, Isabella Marie, you live in my house, so you live by what I give you."

"I'm over eighteen; I am a legal adult."

"Then why do you still live here?"

I sighed. "Because you manipulated me!" I shrieked. "I had the chance to move in with Dad, but you made me sympathize for you into staying here."

"Why would I need you to stay here?"

"Because you can't even hold yourself together. I have to stay here and keep your pieces intact, even though I'm falling apart, too—you know that as well as I do, Renee."

"Don't give me that shit. I can take care of—"

"No, you can't," I interrupted. "Admit it; you're a mess, Renee."

I suddenly heard a sharp smacking noise and a felt a stinging across my cheek. I hissed under my breath as my entire front slammed against the floor. I could feel the temporary welts form on my red cheek. I bit back my tongue to choke down the moans and sobs.

I turned my head toward Renee. I could feel the shock invade my face as I stared at my mother in horror. She still had her hand raised above her head.

"You are in no condition in being a mother," I whispered deadly.

"I have tried my best to take care of you."

"You didn't try hard enough," I said, exasperated.

"A daughter is supposed to be supportive to her mother."

"A mother is a woman who can take care of her child. You are not capable of that—that's the truth."

I felt my head jerk to the right as she hard-on smacked me again. But this time, I couldn't hold back my cry. I noticed my breathing become serrated as one tear escaped the corner of my eye.

I turned my back to her as I slowly headed for the door.

"If you desire to maintain the little dignity you own—I better not see your face here when I come back," I whispered without looking at her.

_End of Flashback_

"Do you believe in magic?" a voice rang. "In a young girl's heart."

Who on Earth would be singing that frilly song at this miserable time of night?

I turned behind me to see who was chanting tunelessly.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a man with hard blue eyes lock with mine. My eyes widened and I hurriedly began walking again. I tried keeping my pace normal, but fast. I wanted to get out of her as soon as possible.

Something about that blue-eyed man screamed trouble. I mean, the man had a beer bottle in his hand. He was obviously singing tacky show tunes because he was drunk.

_Wow_, I mused. I was oddly anticipating seeing my mother's face.

I suddenly felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me to my left to the wall.

I gasped and tightly shut my eyes in hopes that I was only imagining what could possibly be happening. But those cold hands were only locking me to this person closer. I snapped my eyes open to find them looking into those cold midnight-blue eyes.

"No," I cried.

"Come on, baby." This man's voice was slurred from his overactive drinking. His hands were now slipping from my waist to the back of my thigh.

I could not feel my muscles contract. They were not responding—they weren't trying to fight him back or anything. I felt like a rag doll in his arms with a large lump in its throat.

I wrenched my head to my left as his mouth was trying to meet with mine. His breath was putrid and he had alternated to my neck. His saliva was pooling in my collar bone and I whimpered again. I felt him chuckle and his teeth against my exposed skin. I stifled a choking gag at his sick ordeal.

"Please," I whispered.

My small plead only seemed to provoke him further. He lifted the hem of my blouse and was too eager in getting me topless. He yanked my shirt off and it hurt my hair. And then I soon felt his hands roaming to the clasp on my bra.

"James," a voice said. "Just let her go."

So this is the monster's name, is it? _James?_ And who was his friend? Was he really defending me? He was with this slime! Unless he is repentant of his actions…

"Why?" James slurred. "She is too pretty to ignore, man." I gagged.

"Seriously, James, this is wrong," the man insisted. "Let her go."

"Has Edward become the saint?"

So this man's name is Edward? That's a beautiful name. Wait, wait. Hold up, Bella! Edward is hear to help you!

"Never," Edward defended. "This is just sick. Think about how you'll feel about this tomorrow."

_Yeah, when you have that major headache tomorrow, you shithead!_ I added in my head.

"I'll think that this was a fun night banging this one."

I gasped. _Banging this one?_ I'm not some toy. But I noticed that James left space for me to wiggle through and escape. I began inching away from him.

"Dude, can you _hear_ yourself?" Edward asked, incredulous. "You've definitely killed off more than enough brain cells for your sanity."

"What's the matter, Edward? You don't seem to be taking advantage of yourself right now," James replied.

"In your unjust case, you mean _taking advantage_ of a defenseless girl."

_Damn straight!_ I thought.

"Just cut the crap, Edward. We got drunk for _your_ sake, remember?"

Rewind…for _his _sake? Damn it, I don't care! If he's willing to defend me, Bella Swan aka vulnerable, weak girl, I don't care! I caught Edward's hands form into fists and he took a deep breath.

"This was not how it was supposed to turn out," Edward declared.

"Whatever, man. If you'll excuse me…"

James turned back to face me and before I knew it, his slimy lips were on mine. I squirmed beneath his touch. He had _horrible_ breath and he was trying to exchange spit.

But then James was suddenly on the ground. I quickly wiped off the bastard's saliva off of my lips and stared in Edward's direction—he had punched him off of me.

"What the fuck, Edward?"

Edward's eyes were full of rage and disgust and the creature in front of us. He had punched him again, but this time, James was knocked out cold.

"You make me sick James."

I looked down upon the creature in front of us. I was nearly _raped_. It completely dawned on me and…and I suddenly broke down.

I sunk against the wall, into a tiny crouch, desperate to escape into my hall dark hole. My breathing was extremely rapid and the tears refused to dwell in my eyes. I made strange noises from my throat and failed at evening my breathing. I ran hand through my hair, not caring if I tore any strands out.

I felt eyes secured on my awful condition and timidly looked up. It was Edward. He looked upon with absolute pity. I must have looked horrible to him. Bloodshot eyes and weak bones.

"I'm sorry," was all he said to me. He abruptly turned away from me and ran into the darkness.

"W-Wait!" I called, my voice cracking.

He can't just _leave!_ He saved me and then he just ran away…that's not right, not customary! What if his friend wakes up and gets back to his business?

I made my way to stand upright, my hands hugging the brick walls. My knees were wobbly and I couldn't stop my shaking. I stared into the direction where my savior ran off to.

I don't know why, but I was determined to find him and properly thank him. I looked in every direction, not knowing what to do. I was a horrible runner and terrestrial aliens knew it, as well! I whimpered and looked down to the ground.

I nearly regretted it because I saw James just lying there, pale and sallow. I furiously glared at him and briskly walked over to him.

I knew he couldn't hear me, but…whatever. He was trash to me.

"James," I spat, "you are one filthy creature behind my eyes. Your buddy who saved me, Edward, likely isn't your friend anymore. I hope to see you on the streets, huddled in a cardboard box. You're trash and you deserve to live like it. So weasel away and hide in a deep, dark corner where I can't see you—not unless I'm seeing you suffer in the streets. Goodbye, James. Fuck off," I finished happily.

I didn't give him a second glance as I ran after Edward.

I wonder how far he ran off. Hopefully not too far, though. It was dark and cold and he could get awfully sick from the weather. I ran and ran and ran, quickly picking myself up if I fell.

I was huffing for air, my throat screaming at the cold air ripping through my throat.

What if I couldn't find him? What if I was lost? What if—

"You…ruined…everything for—for me," a voice said.

I squinted my eyes into the distance. I tried finding some shape or figure that could belong to Edward.

And not long, I found a man's silhouette on the road, just lying there. I carefully walked over to him, not wanting to disturb him.

What if he thought I was some psycho-stalker going after him? Aw, man…I finally reached him and realized that Edward was asleep. He looked glorious in the illumination from the moon.

I kneeled down and carefully put his head on my lap, not wanting a scratch on him.

"Edward?" I called softly.

"Leave me here to die," he mumbled under his breath.

I stiffened. How could this man possibly want to die? Edward saved me from a horrible fate; he does not deserve to die. "I won't allow it." I laughed without humor.

"Who are you?" he wondered.

I swallowed, deliberating. "I want to thank you."

"What?"

I could not rid of the lump in my throat. "Thank you." My voice cracked, so I attempted to unsuccessfully clear it. "For saving me back there. You have not the faintest idea how grateful I am for standing up to that man."

The memory of James' hands greedily rubbing my skin made me laugh. The thought made me giggle, but choke at the same time. I think I was becoming hysterical. I looked down at him as he fluttered his eyes open, and my breathing hitched.

"You," he breathed. I nodded, mesmerized.

_His eyes_, I marveled. They were hypnotizing, like two emerald green orbs striking at my soul. I could practically pity the weak girl in his pool of green grass. I could lay myself down in that dreamy meadow—just bury myself in the tall grass to everlastingly hide from pain and suffering.

But his emeralds were partly hidden behind his bronze hair. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to gently move his locks out of the way. I almost didn't release my fingers from his soft, lush hair. But when he blinked away from me, I withdrew my fingers.

He tried raising his head from my lap and I felt a stab through my heart. I internally kicked myself for staring at him for too long. He probably thinks of me as a desperate girl. But when his head fell back again, I silently rejoiced he did not move away. Perhaps he was just readjusting himself?

I wistfully chuckled and told him, "You need to rest, Edward."

"You do, too," he argued. "How do you know my name?"

"James did speak to you and said your name," I explained scornfully.

"Oh, right," he replied.

I simply bobbed my head as I remembered his blue eyes wicked with sin.

"I really am sorry for what happened." Wow. Could Edward read my mind or something? "I wish I could kick James' stupid ass to Jupiter."

I laughed at the thought of seeing James' purple face strangle for air in Jupiter. Hopefully, he would be sucked into the mysterious Red Spot and be lost in space forever. But Jupiter was not enough distance for him to stay away from me.

"It would be very wrong, but can it be Pluto?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, what James did to you wasn't so right, either," he caught. "So he actually gets to be ass-whooped all the way to the edge of the universe."

"Out of this world," I mutely said.

"Do you mind giving me your name?" he asked softly.

I smiled and answered, "My name is Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella," I hastily added.

Nevertheless, he flashed his white teeth to me. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen," he introduced.

I was stunned. _Okay_, I began. _What else is he capable of?_

Edward saved my life, in which I would be indebted to him evermore. He could practically read my mind. And he is capable of entrancing me with his smile—let alone his eyes, his face, his chest…

_Stop!_ I ordered myself. Whoa. I have no right to be thinking of him this way. I had only met the guy maybe two or three hours ago?—through his "friend's" errant behavior?

"I'm sure that the way we met was not exactly of the formality," I perceived.

"Definitely one for the books," he muttered.

I breathed a laugh at how odd we met—because his so-called friend tried raping me. "I appreciate you very much for saving me, Edward."

"You're very welcome, Bella," he told me. "I don't know what got into me. I knew what James was doing was wrong and I just felt the urge to protect you. So now look where I stand. I'm accountable for alcohol and public violence."

"I would bust you out of jail," I joked with a tinge of seriousness. The wind lightly blew across my face and I shivered.

"Come on, we better head off. I bet it's really late and it's _freezing_ out here." He must have noticed me shiver. Good going, Bells.

"Definitely."

Edward helped me up and stared at me. I felt sort of self-conscious—I wasn't the best body to look at. What was he thinking? That I looked horrific or hideous?

"You didn't think to change?" he suddenly asked.

That took me by surprised. I looked down at myself. Oh. I didn't change—how smart…He was staring at my torn clothes. Why must I be so stupid and lame in front of him?

"Well, I didn't want my savior to run off without giving him the proper thank-you," I quietly said.

"Ah, yes, this is the ideal way to say thank you," he taunted.

"Hey," I snapped. "If I didn't come here sooner, you would have killed yourself."

"What makes you accuse me of that?" he questioned.

"When I was trying to help you up, you told me to leave you there to die," I desperately reminded me.

"Okay, I was, like, half asleep – it slipped out. Remember?" He pointed to his head.

What was he trying to say? I'm stupid? Or that he was stupid for just _running off_. That's incredibly dangerous to do at night—all alone, I may add.

"Whatever." I looked down at the grovel beneath my feet, afraid to meet his emeralds.

"Hey, now, why are you upset?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

He gave me a look.

"I don't think that being run over is the respectable way to die, Edward," I quietly answered, "especially after you just saved someone's life." I looked at him underneath my eyelashes.

All he did was roll his eyes. "Right, because I plan on having an ideal way of dying. You know, in your case, I don't think dying of hypothermia is suitable, either. I wouldn't want to be responsible for your death."

He was right about that, so I smiled a little. "Just be glad that you're responsible for saving me."

"I very much am, Miss Swan."

I chuckled and winced at the movement from my chest.

I heard him gasp. "Did James really get to you that far?"

"What?" I looked at myself, scanning all of my injuries. "Oh, well I'm sure that a couple of them are."

"Bella, those are more than a couple." His voice was completely serious.

"Edward," I imitated his tone. "Calm down and let me explain. I'm a pretty clumsy person – I fall all the time," I explained. I shivered at the cold again.

"Now I'm scared," he muttered. "Here." He took off his jacket and put it over my bare shoulders.

I stiffened. This caring gesture just overwhelmed. I silently sniffed the jacket, breathing in his scent.

"There. Now you won't die from hypothermia and I won't have to look at those hideous bruises," he told me.

"Thanks, but _hey_."

"Come on, let's get you somewhere warm."

"Nothing that hot chocolate can't fix," I muttered.

I couldn't wait to just go home and keep myself warm—away from all of the danger and just have a sense of protection.

I heard him musically laugh.

"Would you like some of that hot chocolate?" I timidly asked.

What if he would be my shield of protection? I could feel myself blushing. He caught my redness and goofily smiled.

"It's the least I can do, Edward," I hurriedly covered.

"Will there be marshmallows?" he teased.

"And whipped cream," I played along.

"Yes, that is very kind of you."

I silently rejoiced. This man—this wonderful man—has agreed to come home with me. Not in the romantic way, of course, but for hot chocolate. It must be better than downing some beer.

"It should also help you with, you know, sobering up," I added.

He gave me an ear-to-ear grin. "Let's go then! I feel like someone is hammering my head right now."

I giggled at his humor, starting to turn the way home.

I had my arms crossed over my chest and he slung his arm around my shoulder, keeping me warm. Another caring gesture of his…I wonder how much more of these I'll get tonight. I leaned into his chest, accepting the warmth and security.

I was also pretty tired—who knows what time it is—so his chest was a nice pillow for me. I sighed in peace and I began to hum one of my favorite songs.

_Cause you're my_

_You're my, my…_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I am here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me you'll stay_

_Whoa…stay! Whoa._

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Edward was here tonight when I needed him, in all ways possible—physically and emotionally. He saved me from a fate that would never cease to live in my mind. He may not fully comprehend how thankful I am for him.

Maybe he'll be able to save me from the fate that lies underneath all of this. I know I have kept a big secret from him…But why must he know it now? I should just soak up whatever happiness I can get right now.

Edward Cullen is my savior—my guardian angel. Hopefully he can be there with me for what lies in the path ahead of me, and be there next to me through it all.

After tonight, we can't just ignore this connection we have. And I'm desperate for someone simply being there through the way, so…why not him? I know that using him is against the better judgment, but in the long run…it's all for a good cause.

It benefits both of us, in fact.

Maybe he'll feel the same way? He had agreed to have hot chocolate with me…we'll get to know each other more during that time we spend together.

And since tonight had happened…we can stay in contact. We'll be able to spend more time with each other. And I am very much looking forward to that.

Is it wrong to feel an attraction to him? I don't think so…

As long as I feel safe around him, he'll always be my friend first.

* * *

**AN:** I personally hate this one because writing in Bella's POV is kind of difficult for me. This is why the rest of my stories are in Edward's perspective. So I stick with _Absolution_! There is a hidden secret of Bella's that I didn't mention…TEEHEE! So you may find out what it is when I continue…whenever that is! But check out my other stories in the meantime! ;D

I hope you enjoyed this and please review!

- Jennifer x


End file.
